


Finding Out at Game Night... Kara Danvers is Not 100% Straight

by oddkravania



Series: Finding Out [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Kara Danvers, F/F, Game Night, Gen, Harry Potter References, M/M, Merlin References, Minor Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Minor Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Oblivious Alex Danvers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddkravania/pseuds/oddkravania
Summary: “Lena, you have got to come to game night, and I won’t take no for an answer.”The whole gang are together for game night, and Lucy and Maggie sneakily try to get their friends to realise their feelings - its still going to take a while, though.Set after Mon-El gets a job as a bartender, and after Sanvers has been established. Mon-el and Kara’s kiss didn’t happen, and they don’t harbour any Romantic feelings for each other, James has not yet become the guardian, and Lucy is still away somewhere on her super secret mission. Lena knows Kara'd an alien (but not Supergirl), after she found out in a previous fic. Mon-El's past is still relevant. This is chilled head-canon. Feedback and criticisms are always welcome - whether the be encouragement, debate, or pointing out an awkward spelling mistake!See the rest of the nine-part 'Finding Out' Series for Karlena endgame.





	Finding Out at Game Night... Kara Danvers is Not 100% Straight

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

“Lena, you have got to come to game night, and I won’t take no for an answer,” Kara announced as she waltzed into the CEO’s office, and, even though she had no idea what was going on, and as strong-willed as Lena was, she would never have the power to say no to anything Kara asked of her.

With a nervous laugh, Lena replied “of course I’ll come - anything for my favourite reporter.”

Kara beamed.

“Might I enquire as to who will be joining us?”

“Oh, um, well, there’ll be James, James’ ex-girlfriend Lucy, Alex, Alex’s girlfriend Maggie, Winn and Mon-El, and us of course.”

“Well, that sounds splendid. It will be lovely seeing them all. Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?”

“Oh, no, that’s fine,” Kara said as she quickly rushed outside, leaving Lena in bemused silence, pondering the whirlwind that is Kara Danvers.

Meanwhile, just outside Lena’s office, Alex handed Kara a twenty dollar bill whilst Jess struggled to keep her laugh as quiet as possible.

* * *

 

Lena arrived at Kara’s apartment just after seven, doughnuts in hand, and Kara was at the door, hugging her, before she’d even had a chance to knock. Really, how had she not known that Kara was an alien!

“Lena, I’m so glad you came! Wait, are those doughnuts?! This is gonna be such a good game night! Wait, have you been at work? Of course you have, you’re Lena. But you can’t do board game night in your work clothes, Lena!” Kara let out in one big mouthful.

“It’s good to see you too, Kara, and don’t worry, all good CEOs keep their comfy clothes in their handbags.” She spoke the last part of the sentence with a cheeky smile and a conspiratorial wink - looking far more confident than she felt about officially becoming a member of the Kara’s friends and family, through the initiation of the famous game night.

Alex, Maggie, James and Lucy were already there, sitting comfortably on the sofas.

“Hey Luthor,” say Maggie, and Alex gave her a small nod.

“Lena, hi, I’m so glad you could make it, I had no idea you were friends with Kara,” Lucy said as she got up to greet the CEO.

“Lucy Lane, its been a long time, how is your super secret assignment going, might I ask?”

“Oh, you know how it is, just, the usual, really.” The two women laughed, and it was made obvious that the they had known each other for quite a long while.

The whole room was looking at them, faces expressions of curiosity, so Kara walked over to them and enquired, “so, how long have you two known each other? Lena, Lucy, you’ve never mentioned this.”

“Well, I, for one, had no idea that the Lucy you’ve been referring to was the Miss Lane herself,” said Lena, who then turned to Lucy, “Its been so long, years even, so it’ll be nice to catch up some time.”

Lucy nodded her head, “of course” and then turned back to explain to Kara, “I was just starting my Law Degree at Harvard when Lena was finishing at MIT. Our campuses were literally a twenty minute walk from each other, so we ended up bonding over a shared family peer pressure.”

Kara had to admit, even if she didn’t want to, that she felt a little weird that the reason Lena and Lucy were friends was one of the reasons Kara felt so close to the dark haired CEO, but she shrugged it off - she should be happy that Lena has other friends, because Kara Danvers is NOT a jealous person. “So, Lena, you can go into my room and get changed, if you want, get comfy for game night before Winn and Mon-El get here.

“Of course, Kara.” And with that Kara showed Lena the way.

Whilst the two women were out of the room, Maggie piped up: “Did you see that?”

“What?” asked Alex.

“Did you see that?” repeated Maggie.

“See what?” asked Alex again.

“That!” said Maggie, her face lit up with amusement.

“To be fair, I saw that,” James added, just before Winn walked in, with Mon-El following behind.

“Saw what?” asked Winn.

“Kara and Lena.”

“Oh yeah,” answered Winn, completely casually in comparison to Alex’s confusion.

“I literally have no idea what’s going on here,” Alex responded, still oblivious, so Lucy decided to enlighten her:

“Oh for goodness sake, Alex, do you not remember like two minutes ago when I started talking to Lena? Well, it completely obvious that Kara’s jeal-”

This was the point at which Kara entered the room, “I’m what?”

“Oh,” everyone said in unison, but then when Kara gave them all a confusedly suspicious look, Winn just yelled “Jelly beans! Kara’s Jelly beans! I forgot them, I’m so sorry Kara, I really am - I just thought tonight was one of those nights where I really should have brought jelly beans.”

Kara looked quite taken aback for a moment, and even more confused than she previously did, when she replied, “um, okay, well… thanks for coming anyway, guys. Would you like a drink?”

“Nah thanks, we’ve brought some beers.” He pointed to Mon-El who held up his drinks.

When Lena walked back into the room she was wearing tight blue jeans and a chunky red and green jumper. Kara grinned at her and then it was time for game night to start.

As they all sat down around a Monopoly board on the coffee table, Winn yelled “let the games begin!”, and whilst most of the friends present laughed at him, calling him a nerd, Mon-El merely looked at him and smiled - not out of his usual confusion at pop cultural references, but out of some sort of unknown admiration.

They decided to play in teams, so that they’d still have time for a proper little games tournament and some film time afterwards. Kara instantly clung to Lena to be a team, and then Winn said he had better join Mon-El, seeing as the guy had never really played these sorts of games before he landed  on Earth. It was then kind of assumed that Alex and Maggie would go together, so Lucy shuffled round to sit back by James.

Winn and Mon-El got kicked out of the game pretty quickly because of Mon-El’s general tactic of saying to Winn that he should buy a property because it looked like it could have some clubs, or because it had a funny name, and Winn wholeheartedly agreeing. Throughout the whole game, a Danvers’ sister rivalry was immense, each of them refusing to sell properties to each other, and leaping up to do a victory dance when one received even the tiniest amount of rent from the other, whilst Lena and Maggie merely rolled their eyes, content to stay out of their mini competition. In the end, this was how Lucy pulled her team forward to win, sneakily plotting to fuel the Danvers’ competition and play them to her total advantage, and ending up buying two whole rows of the board. At the end, James even stood up to make a completely modest speech about how honoured he was to win, thanking everyone else in the room for loosing, and Kara moaned at Lena for not putting “those super-business-y CEO skills to use on the board game”.

Next up, they decided to play Trivial Pursuit: Harry Potter Edition, which of course drew complaint from Mon-El, who still hadn’t seen all of the films, even though Winn had been forcing him to watch them. The choice in game also prompted discussion in their Hogwarts houses.

Lucy went a little red and acted mock offended when all of the friends said that she was ‘definitely Slytherin’.

“What?! I’m not that bad, am I?”

“Well, we all know that Miss Grant would but your sister in Slytherin, so we might as well put you in there too,” Winn said, drawing a laugh from all those who knew the Queen-of-all-media.

Eager to draw the attention away from her ambition-orientated personality, Lucy had a go at guessing what she thought everyone else’s house was. “James is definitely in Gryffindor, and I’m gonna say Alex is in there to. Kara - Hufflepuff, of course - she’d have to be right by the kitchens,” Kara blushed she as she proceeded to stuff a whole pizza into her mouth, Lena watching with a smirk, before Lucy continued, “Winn, also, got to be Ravenclaw. The rest of you? I don’t know.”

“I’m also in Slytherin,” said Maggie, and Alex genuinely laughed.

“What about me?” asked Mon-El, who wasn’t entirely sure what the house system was about anyway.

“You’re definitely not in Hufflepuff, you have a frat-boy’s intelligence, and your great ambition has led you to become a bartender; you, my friend must be in Gryffindor,” Winn said, looking at his friend with a smile, however, Mon-El merely looked down into his lap, something evidently on his mind, but before anyone could say anything he asked:

“What about Lena? What house is she in?”

“Oooh, wait, let me guess,” Kara quickly butted in. “Hm, I think the question here is, do you prefer CEO-ing, or do you prefer science-ing, so I’m going to say… Ravenclaw?” The raised questioning tone was evident in her voice.

Lena nodded, thankful that no-one had lumped her in with the Luthor name and just assumed her to be an evil Slytherin - she really was making friends who didn’t fully hate her, or worse, support Lex, and even though she was supposed to be a hard-ass bitch CEO without friends or emotion, she was silently greatful to Kara for introducing her to these people, and also to Jess for bringing her to the alien bar, and thus allowing her to meet Kara’s friends all those weeks ago.

Kara jolted the dark-haired beauty out of her thoughts by asking “right, shall I get the game out, then?” and everybody agreed.

The teams were quite evenly matched, where Winn, Lucy, Maggie and Kara were all pretty even on the Harry Potter nerd scale (something which Alex is never going to let Maggie forget), but what ended up making Team Karlena (naming courtesy of Winn) take the lead was Lena’s seemingly extensive knowledge of the fandom, which came completely unexpected to the whole group (including Kara, who was the only one who had really seen this totally other side to the Luthor’s personality).

The game got quite tense, however, when Winn’s team ended up one position behind Kara and Lena, the girls knowing that if they got the next question wrong, the boys would surely win.

James leant forward, selected at card from the pile, and asked “What is Nearly Headless Nick’s full name?” and once the card had been read Kara’s mouth dropped open, her face showing genuine panic at not knowing the answer when they were so close to winning.

Lena tapped her shoulder to gain her attention, and said in a low voice “Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington.”

Kara looked over at James, who then nodded in confirmation, and the blonde jumped up in celebration, her team-buddy chuckling on the floor.

“No. Seriously?! You’ve got to be cheating!” said the always competitive Lucy Lane.

“Try me.”

“James, pull another card,” said Lucy, “James pull another card, and if they get it, I’ll give them our Monopoly win.” She seemed to be half speaking to James, and half challenging Lena.

“But Luce-”

“James.”

James begrudgingly pulled out another card from the trivia pack.

“How many staircases are there in Hogwarts Castle?”

“One hundred and forty-two.”

James leant back in utter disappointment, and Lucy yoweled in defeat, then, whilst the two Danvers’ sisters merely smiled at the turn of events, Maggie leaned forward and began to interrogate Lena.

“Where is Boris the Bewildered located?”

“Next to the Prefect’s Bathroom.”

“Price of a ticket from London to Surrey on the Knight Bus?”

“Eleven sickles.”

“Every ingredient of polyjuice potion?”

“Lacewing flies, leeches, powdered Bicorn horn, knotgrass, fluxweed, shredded Boomslang skin, oh, and of course, a piece of the person you wish to turn into.”

Lena’s face finally allowed itself to take on a smug expression when Maggie leaned back in defeat. Kara looked at her friend with pride, whispering into her ear, “I though you told me you ‘might have read the books at some point’. It seems you forgot to mention that you might as well have written them.”

Lena shrugged, “It’s the power of Ravenclaw, I guess,” and, at that, Winn cheered.

“Okay, so finally, lets play charades, and then we can decide what to watch,” Kara announced.

They decided to merge together into teams of four, and they figured that since Lena was obviously much better at this sort of thing than they had all originally assumed, she and Kara should be grouped with Winn and Mon-El (who had only that day had to asked why some only some horses had black and white stripes…).

To put it bluntly, Lena thought that some of the mimes were horrifically hilarious, especially when Winn attempted to sign out Curious George to the rest of the team. In the end, Kara guessed the answer, because Mon-El wasn’t all to sure what was going on, and Lena was busy laughing more than she’d done for a long time (something she’d rather not care to admit).

In the end, the instant compatibility of Alex and Maggie combined with Lucy’s intelligence and James’ calm logic won the game. However, by this point, they’d all had far too much fun to care.

In order to keep to the fantasy theme, Maggie suggested that, instead of putting on a film, like usual, they should watch some episodes of Merlin. They all agreed, so Kara opened up her Netflix, and put the show on.

Somehow the conversation got to the point where Winn was describing the positive merits of Sir Percival. This was when Mon-El added his input saying that he preferred “the main one with the strange, old earth powers, or maybe the blonde Morgause babe”.

Alas, it was when Maggie pointed out how Mon-El and Winn sort of looked similar to Percival and Merlin that Mon-El went quiet again and Winn blushed uncharacteristically, then, whilst Maggie smirked, Alex only looked at her in confusion.

Suddenly, Lucy stopped watching, and took interest in the conversation, “so, Kara, who do you think the hottest character on the show is?”

Kara simply stuttered, “um, I just, um, I don-” but Maggie caught on to Lucy’s idea, and wasn’t going to let the younger Danvers’ off easy.

“Oh, come on Kara, surely there must be someone? Arthur? Gwen? Morgana?”

“Well, I uh, I suppose the Lady Morgana is quite… um… pretty?” Kara begrudgingly said, instantly turning a brighter shade of red than even Alex had ever seen her go (this also happened to be the moment when Alex realised what the others had been talking about when Kara had left the room earlier).

“I’m just going to the Kitchen to get a drink. Would any of you like one?” Lena asked, heading towards the kitchen, but everyone else seemed too engrossed in the questioning of Kara. Whilst the CEO walked away, the image of calm composure, but internally, she was a picture of panic; Kara Danvers was what? Bisexual? Now the little crush the Luthor may or not have been ignoring for the past few weeks didn’t stand a chance.

Meanwhile, around the TV, the questioning continued:

“Really?” said Lucy. “I always thought she looked a bit like Lena, don’t you?”

Not hearing this, Lena walked back into the room, and sat down. “Everything okay?”

“Yes!” squeaked Kara.

 

So that’s the story of how Lena Luthor found out that Kara Danvers was into girls, but it’s not the story of how she found out which girl. That story is for another day.


End file.
